Stormwind
by Hitch 74 no Danna
Summary: Nadie sabe de dónde vino, en la noche de lluvia y la tormenta. Ellos encontraron a una niña durmiendo por la orilla... reeditado
1. No one knows where she came from

Hola! Bueno, como podrán ver más adelante, estoy haciendo una remodelación a todos mis fanfics, por lo que algunos de ellos serán eliminados y reeditados para que tengan una mejor presentación y, en el caso de este, tengan un poquito más de coherencia. Bueno, a lo mejor y ya lo leyeron, y si no pues qué esperan.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y la canción Stormwind no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Ari Koivunen, respectivamente.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: No one knows where she came from**_

_**No one knows where she came from  
on the night of rain and storm  
They found a sleeping girl down by the shore**_

_**(**__**Nadie sabe de dónde vino  
en la noche de lluvia y la tormenta  
Encontraron a una niña durmiendo por la orilla)  
**_

Llovía a cántaros; el viento soplaba con una fuerza descomunal y la arena entraba en los ojos de aquellas dos personas que corrían a la orilla de la playa. Una de ellas era una chica de unos 13 años, cabello largo, rubio, tez clara como la leche y hermosos ojos azul celeste; la otra persona que le acompañaba era un muchacho con apariencia similar: 13 años, cabellos tan dorados como el sol y ojos tan azules como el cielo. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran gemelos, pero no era así. Él era un poco más alto que ella, su piel era bronceada y no tenía el cabello tan largo, aunque a ambos les cubriera parte de la cara. En fin, los dos corrían velozmente tratando de resguardarse de aquella tormenta, hasta que divisaron algo más adelante, en la orilla.

–¡Dios! –exclamó ella, adelantándose– ¡Deidara, ven a ver esto!

Él corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio aquello por lo que la chica había gritado. Sobre la arena, una niña de unos 7 años dormía. Portaba una camisa color escarlata y un pantalón de mezclilla negro: sobre su corta cabellera rosada estaba atada una pañoleta de seda roja. La lluvia golpeaba violentamente su cuerpo como si fueran mil cuchillos.

–¡Hay que despertarla! –exclamó Deidara, y luego sacudió suavemente a la niña– ¡Hey, despierta!  
–¡No seas idiota! –alegó la chica– ¡Está toda mojada y además hace frío!

El rubio dedujo sus intenciones.

–Ino… no podemos –espetó seriamente– No sabemos de quién sea, hmm  
–Dei… ¡Está sola! –reclamó la nombrada casi gritando– ¡No hay nadie aquí!  
–Sabes que antes de morir, mamá dijo que nunca lleváramos a extraños a la casa, hmm  
–¡No exageres! ¡¿Qué podría hacernos ella?  
–Buen punto, un… pero aun así no podemos, que tal que ya tiene familia, solo sería cuestión que vengan a buscarla y…  
–¡No podemos dejarla aquí a su suerte, podría morir!  
–Está bien –bufó Deidara pesadamente– Pero sólo será una noche, hmm

_**They never trained this trouble–child  
she grew up, and she grew wild…**_

_**(Nunca se educó a esta niña problema  
Ella creció y se crió descontrolada)**_

–¡Vuelve aquí, mocosa del demonio! –gritaba alguien

Al mismo tiempo, una niña de once años corría a toda velocidad. Llevaba consigo una enorme bolsa repleta de golosinas, y a un lado suyo un perrito color negro llevaba colgando de su hocico una enorme tira de salchichón ahumado.

–¿Y ahora qué, Yura-san? –espetó una castaña de ojos negros  
–¡Esa mocosa me volvió a robar! –exclamó Yura, furioso  
–Deberían castigarla  
–Pobrecilla –dijo una anciana– Todavía le sigue afectando la muerte de sus hermanos  
–Chiyo oba-sama

En tanto, por los callejones, una niña y su perro iban sin detenerse hasta llegar a una casita de madera, muy pobre. Esta contaba con dos sillas, una mesita y una hamaca.

–¡Eso estuvo cerca, hmm! –dijo la niña, dejando la bolsa sobre la mesita  
–¡Sakura–chan! –exclamó un niño de doce años, rubio, de ojos azules y seis marcas en la cara, que entraba– ¡Mira lo que conseguí!  
–¡Dangos! –contestó ella con emoción– ¡Naruto! ¡¿Cómo podría pagártelo?  
–Etto… pues…

Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del rubio, que recibía un beso por parte de la pelirrosa.

–Gracias… –susurró, para luego decir quitada de la pena– ¡Bueno, es hora de comer, hmm!

Y se dispusieron a comer de lo que habían robado.

–¿Qué es eso que tienes en el zapato? –inquirió Naruto

Sakura miró hacia abajo, buscando aquello que le dijera el rubio, pero lo único que vio fue los dedos de Naruto formando un círculo.

–¡Shannaro! –gritó

Él cerró su puño y golpeó con poca fuerza el hombro de la pelirrosa. Una lagrimita salió del ojo derecho de ella.

–Baka –chilló en voz baja– eso dolió, hmm

_**She seems to be searching for something more  
something worth dying for**_

_**(Ella parece estar buscando algo más,  
algo por lo que vale la pena morir)**_

Pasaron 7 años. Aquellos niños se habían transformado radicalmente. Él se había vuelto todo un hombre: alto, bronceado, el cabello un poco más crecido, cuerpo digno de un dios, y muy apuesto. Ella también se renovaba: esbelta, tez aún clara, ojos del color del jade más vivaces que nunca, aunque su cabello seguía igual que siempre. No había duda: los años habían sentado bien a aquellos dos chiquillos hijos del pueblo de Suna, que sobrevolaban los cielos sobre una gigantesca ave de color blanco.

–¡Uf! –exclamó el rubio, que traía su mochila de viaje, el protector con la insignia de Suna, la porta kunai y algunas provisiones– ¡Eso estuvo cerca, dattebayo!  
–Finalmente, Naruto –habló ella, fríamente– finalmente podré vengarme, hmm…  
–Sakura-chan –espetó Naruto, turbado– Ya habíamos hablado de esto… eso no traerá de vuelta a Ino y Deidara si eso es lo que piensas  
–Lo sé… pero… en cuanto encuentre a ese Akatsuki, vengaré la muerte de mis hermanos y dejaré de ser una carga para sus almas, hmm

_**Her name is Stormwind  
She's the daughter of the raging sea  
every night you hear her lonely song  
from across the bay**_

_**(Su nombre es Ventormenta  
Ella es la hija del mar embravecido  
Cada noche se escucha su canción solitaria  
Desde el otro lado de la bahía)  
**_

Dos shinobis de Suna habían aterrizado, y ahora combatían contra algunos ninjas de Konoha. Algunos de ellos eran de ANBU, con grandes habilidades: entre ellos se encontraban leyendas como Kakashi Hatake o Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi o Anko Mitarashi, entre otros, que habían derrotado a toda una organización de criminales de rango S, muy peligrosa, llamada Akatsuki. A pesar de ello, Sakura y Naruto peleaban con pasión y entrega: necesitaban entrar a Konoha para acabar con la vida de quien le había arrebatado la suya a Ino y Deidara Yamanaka hace 11 años.

–Hmp– espetó Sakura, con voz de satisfacción– Unos cuantos blancos más y al fin lograremos nuestro cometido, hmm  
–¡Sakura–chan! –gritó Naruto, apuntando con el dedo –¡Atrás de ti!

La pelirrosa volteó: un joven ANBU de unos 19 años, de cabellos tan negros como la noche, había aparecido de la nada. En su mano derecha empuñaba un sable y corría en dirección a ella, pero esta lo evadió. Luego, un chackra de color verde empezó a arder en ambas manos de la de Suna, y sin dar tiempo a nada, empezó a atacar. Sin embargo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los ojos de ambos contrincantes se tornaron carmesíes y la pelea comenzó: ella lanzaba varios golpes, todos esquivados por el joven, pero que terminaban por impactarse en algún edificio y lo hacían añicos. Por su parte, él también hacía uso de su sable, pero esta lograba evadirlo. En tanto, Naruto luchaba contra los otros, venciendo a algunos de ellos. Aunque todavía no había ganadores, Konoha salió perdiendo: casi la mitad de la aldea quedó destrozada a causa de los golpes de Sakura, así como de algunas figuras de arcilla que habían explotado. Pasaron las horas lentamente, hasta que _él _hizo acto de presencia: alto, joven, tez no muy clara, cabellos largos del color de la noche, y ojos del color de la sangre, enmarcados en medio de dos líneas faciales, que dibujaban un símbolo extraño. Los dos shinobis de Suna se desvanecieron apenas miraron aquellos ojos, terminando así el combate.

–Sasuke –habló el recién llegado– Tardaste demasiado  
–Itachi –masculló el aludido, guardando su sable, molesto– No tenías por qué intervenir… ya iba a acabar con esa molestia de pelo rosado  
–Sasuke –habló la llamada Kurenai– Deberías tener un poco más de respeto para Hokage–sama

Los dos shinobis derrotados fueron llevados al calabozo, pero ella fue confinada a uno en especial: este constaba de cuatro cadenas que suprimían su chackra, ya que Konoha había visto el control tan impresionante que tenía sobre el mismo. Mientras estos reconstruían todo lo que había sido destruido, los dos de Suna abrían los ojos.

–¿Dónde estoy? –espetó Sakura, abriendo lentamente los ojos

Un alarido llenó todo el lugar: si algo odiaba Sakura Yamanaka era quedarse quieta. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para quitarse esas cadenas, pero solo terminaba haciéndose daño. Fue entonces que, resignada y viendo que su amigo no estaba con ella, entonó una canción en voz baja, pero que, paradójicamente, llegó a oídos de su compinche y amigo de toda la vida.

–Sakura–chan –habló él, escuchando el canto– Estás llorando

_**Her heart is trembling  
like a leaf from a maple tree  
waiting fall the autumn rain  
wait it to fly away, fly away**_

_**(Su corazón está temblando  
Como una hoja de un árbol de arce  
Espera que caiga la lluvia de otoño  
Espera a volar lejos,  
Volar lejos)  
**_

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo. Los otros dos capítulos los subiré dependiendo de la respuesta de los lectores. Chaito.


	2. Her whisper's like the summer breeze

Hola! Ya traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, también con sus correcciones y demás. Como sea, espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y la canción Stormwind no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Her whisper's like the summer breeze**

_**Her whisper's like the summer breeze  
when she cries, the river freeze  
no one has ever reached her restless soul**_

_**(Su voz es como una brisa de verano  
Cuando llora, el río se detiene  
Nadie jamás ha llegado a su alma inquieta)**_**  
**

Mientras tanto, Naruto recordaba los buenos tiempos, empezando con el día en que había conocido a Sakura.

–/–/–/FLASHBACK/–/–/–/

Bajo una mesa, un rubio de ojos azules, piel bronceada y seis marcas en la cara, de unos 11 años, se encontraba bajo una mesa comiendo un plato de ramen, mientras que arriba hablaban de una niña que había sido abandonada a orillas del mar. Decían que dos mellizos la habían encontrado y la habían cuidado por 4 años, hasta que aquella masacre ocurrió.

–Hola –dijo una vocecilla

Naruto se asustó de sobremanera y se atragantó. Se escuchó una risita y el rubio recibió un vaso de agua del que bebió un poco.

–¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –alegó el rubio sin voltear a ver– ¡Nadie sabía que estaba aquí, dattebayo!  
–Me aburría allá arriba, hmm –espetó la vocecilla

Naruto bebía otro poco de agua, pero apenas escuchó la vocecilla, escupió e inmediatamente volteó a ver, quedando totalmente pasmado: unos ojillos del color del jade le miraban, ocultos bajo una cortina de cabellos de un extraño color rosa.

–No… no… ¡no te he visto por aquí ante, dattebayo! –titubeó el chico  
–Soy nueva… Chiyo oba–sama me encontró y me trajo aquí, hmm  
–¡Genial! Entonces seamos amigos  
–¡Hai! –exclamó la pelirrosa con una enorme sonrisa– Mi nombre es Sakura Yamanaka  
–El mío es Naruto Uzumaki

A partir de entonces, Sakura y Naruto habían comenzado una hermosa amistad, que se hizo más fuerte cuando entraron a la academia ninja. Sin embargo, habían tres razones por las que no fueron del todo aceptados por sus compañeros: él, por ser demasiado hiperactivo y no saber distinguir entre gritar y hablar; ella, por ser la única chica que no mostraba ningún interés e, irónicamente, la mejor de su clase; y ambos por ser originarios de una aldea a la orilla del mar, enemiga de Suna. Aparte de ello, nadie había querido cuidarlos en el pueblo, pues apenas pasaban la noche en alguna casa, al día siguiente se hastiaban y huían.

Así era la vida de aquellos niños hijos de Suna, pero había algo más especial en ella: sus hermanos le habían enseñado a obtener lo que quisiera aunque ello implicara pasar por encima de los demás. Y eso hacía ella: robar, golpear y huir. También era agresiva y grosera con todos, incluso con el pequeño Sabaku no Gaara, hijo del entonces Kazekage, y demasiado problemática para la aldea. O al menos eso aparentaba: Naruto había tenido la oportunidad de verle y escucharle llorar una vez, frente a la tumba de sus hermanos, en su décimo tercer cumpleaños.

–Sakura… –habló el rubio– Los echas de menos ¿verdad?  
–No tienes idea de cuánto –suspiró ella tristemente, mientras depositaba un ramo de flores sobre una de las lápidas– A Ino le encantaban las flores… de hecho, tenía su florería… y Deidara y yo le ayudábamos a cultivarlas, hmm  
–Lo lamento –espetó él, bajando la mirada  
–No lo hagas –sonrió ella, amargamente, mientras ponía algunas figurillas de arcilla sobre la otra lápida– el único culpable fue ese Akatsuki, hmm.  
–Sabes que cuentas conmigo –propuso Naruto, dedicándole una leve sonrisa a la ojijade– para lo que sea  
–Arigato –respondió ella, ya más tranquila, y luego de eso juntó sus labios con los de su amigo.

Así era ella, tenía dos caras: una para el mundo, y la otra para él. Además de ello, era inquieta, aventurera, osada y curiosa. Esto último la había llevado a aprender algunos jutsus prohibidos y, posteriormente, su expulsión de la academia.

-/-/-/-FIN FLASHBACK/-/-/-/-/

_**You may try to break her will  
to tie her down, and keep her still**_

_**(Puedes tratar de quebrar su voluntad  
Para atarle y mantenerla ahí)**_**  
**

Tenía que salir de aquella prisión y liberar a su amigo de toda la vida. Ella no se resignaría a pasar encerrada el resto de su vida, y mucho menos a soportar una atadura más. Desde niña, todo mundo había querido atarle, excepto sus hermanos. El primer día que llegó, la aldea de Suna había quedado cautivada por su belleza infantil, tanto así que eran muchas las familias de ese lugar que querían a Sakura Yamanaka como esposa para sus primogénitos varones, ya que en ese entonces se acostumbraba arreglar los matrimonios de los hijos desde temprana edad, y ella no sería la excepción. Sin embargo, no contaban con que la niña tenía voluntad propia y que era demasiado rebelde.

-/-/-/-/FLASHBACK/-/-/-/-

Su primer matrimonio había sido a los 13 años, con un muchacho llamado Riouji, hijo de una acaudalada familia. Ese día los padres del chico habían preparado todo para la boda: una enorme mesa con platillos preparados por los mejores chefs de Suna; varios arreglos florales adornando cada rincón de la casa donde se llevaría a cabo la boda; música, fuegos artificiales, en fin, todo lo necesario. Las estrellas brillaban en lo alto, y una suave brisa soplaba. Frente al altar, un juez oficiaba la ceremonia. Riouji traía puesto un sobrio kimono color negro (debido a las condiciones de Suna, solo se utilizaba en ocasiones especiales), con detalles bordados en hilos de plata y oro. Por su parte y, disimuladamente, ella no dejaba de jugar con las flores que le había colocado una criada en la cabeza, y que había llevado más de dos horas aquella labor, pues sus cortos cabellos eran tan rebeldes como ella. Sus muñecas, ricamente ataviadas con brazaletes de oro y perlas, ya estaban llenas de dibujillos que hacía con un marcador que Naruto le había obsequiado como regalo de cumpleaños. El obi amenazaba con dejar caer aquel pesado kimono blanco con pequeñas estrellas bordadas en hilos de oro, diseñado por Chiyo especialmente para ella.

–Si hay algún impedimento para que esta boda se realice, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre –sentenció el juez

Todo el mundo estaba en completo silencio: la novia, inquieta, miraba para todos lados en busca de algo que la salvara de aquel compromiso. A decir verdad, había sido llevada por la fuerza al altar por el nieto de Chiyo, Sasori. En fin, cuando Sakura creyó que no había esperanza alguna, un ángel cayó del cielo en su ayuda.

–¡Yo me opongo!

Todos los invitados voltearon a ver: al fondo, un niño de unos 14 años, vestido con algunos harapos, había llegado a irrumpir la ceremonia.

–¡No pueden obligarla a casarse si ella no quiere!  
–¡¿Cómo te atreves a llegar a una boda sin ser invitado? –profirió una mujer  
–¡Qué le importa! –gritó el niño  
–¡Naruto! –gritó Sakura emocionada y corrió a su encuentro– ¡Pensé que no vendrías, hmm!  
–¡Larguémonos de aquí!

El rubio tomó la mano de la novia y ambos echaron a correr hasta perderse de vista. Desde ese entonces nadie quiso volver a comprometer sus hijos con aquella niña.

-/-/-/FIN FLASHBACK/-/-/-/-/

_**But in the end you'll just break away  
she likes to go alone**_

_**(Pero al final la dejarás  
A ella le gusta ir sola)**_

-/-/-/-/FLASHBACK/-/-/-/-/

Chiyo, sin embargo, no se rendía fácilmente: había encontrado a esa niña y se encargaría de educarla, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Una noche, exactamente en el cumpleaños número 16 de Naruto, Sakura le mostraba un obsequio que Deidara le había hecho a ella en su cumpleaños número diez: en cada mano había una boca con las que moldeaba algunas figuras de arcilla.

–¿Para qué se supone que nos sirva eso? –inquirió Naruto, dudoso  
–Te mostraré lo que es el verdadero arte, hmm –espetó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa– Pero primero, alejémonos un poco

Los dos muchachos se escondieron tras un arbusto detrás de una casa, y ella, haciendo un sello, pronunció una sola palabra.

–¡Katsu!

Al instante, miles de trozos de vidrio de aquella casa salieron volando: aquella figura de arcilla había hecho explosión cerca de ahí. Los dueños de la casa, evidentemente enfadados, salieron.

–¡Van a pagar por esto, mocosos malcriados! –gritaba un hombre mientras levantaba un puño en señal de amenaza a dos niños que corrían y reían

La gente caminaba de un lado a otro, y los dos niños se abrían paso entre esta con dificultad. Llegaron a un patio trasero, donde se pusieron a salvo.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto! –exclamó ella y se abalanzó sobre el rubio para abrazarlo  
–A..a..arigato –titubeó él, para luego corresponder el abrazo

No obstante, ella sintió que alguien la tomaba de la muñeca, apartándola bruscamente de su amigo.

–Es la sexagésima quinta vez en el año que los vecinos se quejan de ti ¿sabes?  
–Chiyo, oba–sama –espetó la niña, volteando a ver  
–¡¿Y ahora qué, abuela? –replicó Naruto  
–Tú no me metas –repuso Chiyo, evidentemente molesta, pero con voz seria  
–Etto… ¿Qué le trae por aquí? –inquirió Sakura, riendo nerviosamente  
–Como dije –continuó la anciana– Los vecinos se quejan mucho de ti, pero a partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar… vendrás conmigo sin rechistar

Aquello sonó más como una orden, y la chica, presa del escalofrío que le provocaba, obedeció sin dudar. Caminó tras la anciana, con la mirada baja, sin voltear a ver a su amigo. Pasaron 3 largos años, en los que Chiyo le había enseñado todo lo que una mujer debía saber: hablar con propiedad, cocinar, hacer el aseo de la casa, la higiene personal, etc. Cuando al fin creyó que ya se había corregido aquella kunoichi, Chiyo decidió comprometerla con su propio nieto, Akasuna no Sasori, quien cumplía los 25 años.

–Apresúrate –llamaba Chiyo– Sabes que Sasori…  
–Detesta esperar –masculló Sakura– Blah, blah, blah

La boda fue todo refinamiento y sofisticación: habían sido invitados el Kazekage y sus 3 hijos, pues prometía ser el evento del año. Afuera, Sasori estaba frente al altar, con mirada serena: a pesar de su edad, lucía igual de joven que ella: cabellos tan rojos como el fuego, ojos del color de la miel, tez perfectamente clara y un rostro angelical que cautivaría a cualquiera. Portaba un kimono color negro, con un símbolo bordado en la parte de la espalda en hilos plateados y rojizos, cuyo significado era escorpión.

Adentro, ella se colocaba un kimono blanco, bordado con unas atrevidas flores de cerezo, y un obi color rosa. Sobre su cuello colgaban dos collares: uno de ellos era de perlas medianas y rosadas; el segundo era más pequeño que el primero, y este estaba hecho de perlas blancas, más pequeñas que las anteriores. Ahora se colocaría el tercero. No era un collar en sí mismo, sino era una banda protectora, con el símbolo de su aldea de origen, de aquel lugar donde sus hermanos habían sido masacrados cruelmente por un Akatsuki hace once años. Esta banda estaba montada sobre una tela negra, y había pertenecido a su único padre y hermano: Deidara.

–Te dije que guardaras eso –musitó Chiyo– Sabes que es un accesorio de mal gusto  
–Como dije una vez –murmuró ella, mirándose al espejo que tenía en frente, entre dientes– Voy a respetar la memoria de mis hermanos, hasta el último día de mi vida.

Resignada ante ello, Chiyo no dijo más. Ahora las dos mujeres salían de la casa y se dirigían al altar, donde todos las esperaban. Sasori no dejaba de mirarla, pues aquellos 3 años de encierro, lejos de ese cabeza hueca de Naruto, habían dado frutos: ahora, en su vigésimo quinto cumpleaños, recibía una mujer, y no a cualquiera, sino a aquella niña que le había robado el corazón la primera vez que la vio en su casa. La ceremonia dio comienzo, pero volvió a suceder aquello.

–¡Alto! –gritó alguien al fondo  
–¡¿Otra vez tú? –profirió Sasori, volteando a ver  
–Naruto –susurró ella, con emoción

Sin embargo, tuvo que cambiar su expresión, ya que Chiyo la miraba de forma penetrante.

–¡Todos ustedes son unos necios, dattebayo! –vociferó el rubio y miró a Sakura de frente– ¡Ven conmigo, huyamos como siempre lo hemos hecho!

Chiyo negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a la pelirrosa. Unas lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de la Yamanaka.

–¡Sakura, tú no lo amas! –gritó Naruto nuevamente– ¡Tú a quien amas es a mí! ¡Tú misma me lo demostraste en mi cama!

Sakura sonrió para sus adentros, pues así lo hizo. La noche anterior logró escapar de su cautiverio, aunque fue por unas horas, y le había demostrado a ese cabeza hueca todo su amor; lo que más le alegraba es que el rubio lo recordara, y que aquello no lo hubiera tomado como un simple juego.

–Es cierto –dijo ella, con voz firme, pero serena

No pudo evitar dibujar una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que todos los invitados reaccionaron, todos anonadados. Las leyes de Suna eran muy estrictas en ese punto, y no dudarían en asesinarla como bien se establecía.

–Sabes el castigo por tu falta ¿cierto? –espetó serio, el Kazekage  
–Sí, lo sé – respondió Sakura, asintiendo con la cabeza– Y asumo la responsabilidad de mis actos

Pero, con lo que nadie contaba –ni siquiera Chiyo– es que el joven Akasuna saldría en su defensa.

–He decidido darle otra oportunidad –espetó Sasori– A cambio de que ella niegue sus sentimientos hacia Naruto, y no vuelva a verle nunca más… si Kazekage-sama me lo permite  
–Concedido –dijo el Kazekage, y luego volteó a ver a Sakura– ¿De acuerdo?

La kunoichi miró de forma desafiante a su amigo de toda la vida y, luego de retirarse los guantes blancos con los que cubría aquellas bocas, hizo el sello y pronunció la palabra correspondiente. Una humareda llenó el lugar: varias minas habían sido colocadas bajo el suelo de toda la casa, explotando todas apenas la kunoichi pronunció aquella palabra. En tanto, una enorme ave de arcilla sobrevolaba el lugar: dos shinobis estaban de pie, sobre esta. Uno de ellos era un rubio de unos 19 años, y el otro era una chica de 18, vestida de novia.

–¡Bien hecho, Sakura! –exclamó el rubio– ¡Larguémonos!

No hubo heridos. Lo que había hecho la kunoichi solo fue para ganar tiempo y subir sobre aquella ave, lista para levantar el vuelo. Sin embargo, algo le impedía moverse: Sasori la mantenía atada con hilos de chackra, evidentemente furioso por la traición de su prometida. Ella ya sabía lo que eso significaba: el marionetista le había dado una oportunidad y la había rechazado; sin duda alguna, había traicionado al puppet master y este mismo le daría muerte. Mas, como el ángel que la había salvado aquella vez, otro Naruto apareció y cortó los hilos. El marionetista, con el orgullo intacto, decidió darle batalla a aquel rubio que había osado burlarse de él delante de todos. Chiyo y Sasori peleaban con el recién llegado, pero muy tarde se percataron de que el verdadero Naruto huía del lugar con la kunoichi, y el otro desaparecía en una nube de humo.

-/-/-/-/-/FIN FLASHBACK/-/-/-/-

_**Her name is Stormwind  
she's the daughter of the raging sea  
every night you hear her lonely song  
from across the bay**_

_**(Su nombre es Ventormenta  
Ella es la hija del mar embravecido.  
Cada noche se escucha su canción solitaria  
Desde el otro lado de la bahía)**__  
_

Habían pasado muchas horas en que Sakura había estado entonando su canto y recordando el cómo se había liberado de aquellos que pretendían cortarle las alas al comprometerla con alguien a quien no amaba. Desde ese entonces ella y Naruto jamás regresaron a Suna.

_**Her heart is trembling  
like a leaf from a maple tree  
waiting fall the autumn rain  
wait it to fly away, fly away**_

_**(Su corazón está temblando  
Como una hoja de un árbol de arce  
Espera que caiga la lluvia de otoño  
Espera a volar lejos,  
Volar lejos)  
**_


	3. Her name is Stormwind

Hola de nuevo. Ya les traigo el último episodio de esta... bueno, como sea. Perdón por no subirlo a su debido tiempo -y más si solo lo reedité- pero ya saben cómo es la escuela. Ojalá les haya gustado tanto como a mí el escribirlo.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes, así como la canción Stormwind, no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Her name is Stormwind**

_**Through the rain,  
through the blazing sun.  
Hide your pain  
from each and everyone**_

_**(A través de la lluvia  
A través del sol ardiente  
Oculta el dolor de todos y cada uno)**_

Una batalla se libraba entre cuatro jóvenes, en medio del bosque. El cómo había empezado todo, sencillo: el recuerdo más oscuro y oculto de una kunoichi que había sido capturada hacía tres días junto con un shinobi, ambos renegados de la aldea de la arena.

-/-/-/-/HORAS ANTES DE LA BATALLA/-/-/-/-/

Sasuke Uchiha interrogaba a la kunoichi en el calabozo donde ella estaba encadenada.

–Deja ya de mentirme –espetó él, con voz gélida pero autoritaria– A ti no te interesa obtener información confidencial de Konoha… sé que tienes algo más en mente y lo voy a averiguar, así sea lo último que haga  
–Eso ya lo veremos –respondió ella, sin mostrar conmoción alguna– hmm  
–Deja de decir esa maldita palabra

A decir verdad, al joven ANBU se le agotaba la paciencia: ya llevaba más de tres horas interrogando a aquella chica. Utilizó sobre Sakura varios genjutsus, todos con infructíferos resultados, ya que ella los contrarrestaba con mucha facilidad.

–Lo has hecho bien –sonrió ella con dejes de superioridad– Otros hubieran optado por matarme hace 3 días, hm  
–¡Ya cállate! –gritó el joven, soltándole una bofetada  
–Hmp –continuó ella, sonriendo de la misma manera– No quería mostrarte esto, pero como veo que es tanto el interés que tienen ustedes los de Konoha por conocerme, entonces lo haré, hmm

Al instante, los ojos del color del jade de aquella chica se tornaron rojizos, mostrándole al Uchiha algunas escenas.

–0–0–0–0–0–0–0–0–0–0–0–0–0–0–0–0–0–0–

Una pequeña pelirrosa, de unos 8 años de edad, jugaba con otros niños en algún parque de la aldea de la hoja. A ella le tocaba lanzar la pelota a dos niños que estaban del lado contrario de la cancha, y así lo hizo. Sin embargo, esta salió volando muy lejos.

–¡Sakura! –se quejó uno– ¡La mandaste con los Uchiha otra vez!  
–¡Lo siento! –espetó ella, sonriendo, sacando la lengua– Iré por ella

–0–

–¿Me devolverías mi pelota? –dijo la niña, a un chico de unos quince años, que sostenía una pelota en sus manos, sentado bajo un árbol de cerezo en un patio trasero– Por favor  
–Claro –espetó él, con una leve sonrisa  
–¡Itachi! ¡Sasuke! –llamó una mujer a lo lejos– ¡A cenar!

El chico le entregó la pelota.

–Me tengo que ir –dijo él  
–Gracias

La niña se dio la media vuelta, pero fue detenida por la voz del chico.

–Por cierto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
–Uchiha… Uchiha Sakura –respondió ella– ¿Y el tuyo?  
–Itachi… Itachi Uchiha

–0–

El pequeño cerezo y el joven estaban sentados bajo el árbol de cerezo donde se habían conocido. Ambos comían un helado.

–Prométeme que nunca vas a hacerme daño –sollozaba una pequeña de ocho años  
–Pero qué cosas dices, Sakura –sonrió levemente cierto azabache– Yo nunca te lastimaría  
–Entonces promételo  
–Lo prometo

–0–

–¡No me toque! ¡Por favor, se lo ruego! ¡No me toque! –gritaba y lloraba la chiquilla  
–Vamos, Sakura –dijo un hombre oculto en la oscuridad, de forma peligrosa– te enseñaré lo que es el verdadero placer

Dicho esto, tendió bruscamente a la pequeña sobre una cama. Se posicionó sobre ella y comenzó a manosearla y lamer su piel frenéticamente. Ella lloraba y forcejeaba, pero ello solo hacía que él siguiera con su acto. Pronto el cuerpo del hombre demandó por más adrenalina, por lo que procedió a despojarse y despojar a la niña de sus ropas, quedando ambos totalmente desnudos.

–¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Ayúdame! –gritaba Sakura a todo pulmón  
–¡Eso, sigue gritando! –profirió, evidentemente excitado por la imagen que le brindaba aquel pequeño cerezo indefenso– ¡Grita, llora todo lo que quieras! Nadie vendrá a ayudarte… ¡Ahora aprenderás que el verdadero placer se encuentra en el dolor!

Inmediatamente tomó su ya erecto miembro y, de forma brutal, penetró la pequeña intimidad de la niña.

–¡Aaaaaahh! –salió un fuerte alarido de la boca de la ojijade– ¡No, no, no! ¡Me duele!  
–Como te dije –habló entrecortadamente ese hombre, en lo que la embestía con fuerza una y otra vez– el verdadero placer radica en el dolor, mi pequeño cerezo

Aquel acto carnal le carcomía lenta y dolorosamente el corazón a la pequeña Sakura Uchiha. Sabía que él le aventajaba en fuerza y no podría hacer otra cosa más que llorar y gritar hasta que el cansancio la venciera. Con lo que no contaba, quizá, era que el hombre empezaba a desvanecerse, mientras las venas empezaban a marcarse por toda la piel. Unos segundos bastaron para que perdiera el conocimiento y cayera con todo su peso sobre la pequeña niña.

No sabía si habían pasado horas, o si solo fueron unos pocos minutos. Como fuera, no había diferencia para ella: a los ocho años ya había perdido la inocencia, y la prueba de ello fue la sangre que manchaba las sábanas blancas de aquel camastro. Un nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar, y, sin saber de dónde obtuvo las fuerzas para hacerlo, se quitó a aquel sujeto de encima, dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Viendo que no despertaba, aprovechó para vestirse, tomar algunas de sus pertenencias y salir corriendo de ese lugar.

–0–

Lloraba nuevamente. La pequeña Sakura había ido a dar a un pequeño risco a la orilla del mar, sin saberlo. No sabía a dónde ir: no podía regresar a casa por temor a ese tirano; tampoco podía pedir ayuda a los Uchiha, a esos entes conocidos por su actitud fría, arrogante y de menosprecio hacia los demás. Tampoco podía contar con su madre, pues esta no estuvo ahí cuando más la necesitó. Sentía que estaba totalmente sola y abandonada, como un juguete viejo, sin propósito ni rumbo. Una fuerte brisa soplaba, revolviendo sus cabellos. Se paró justo a la orilla del risco, y dando un paso más al frente, se dejó caer al agua.

–0–

–¡Dios! –se oía una voz femenina gritar– ¡Deidara, ven a ver esto!  
–¡Hay que despertarla! –respondió una voz varonil, y sintió como si la agitaran– ¡Hey, despierta!  
–¡No seas idiota! –alegó la chica– ¡Está toda mojada y además hace frío!

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

–Ino… no podemos –espetó seriamente– No sabemos de quién sea, hmm  
–Dei… ¡Está sola! –reclamó la nombrada casi gritando– ¡No hay nadie aquí!  
–Sabes que antes de morir, mamá dijo que nunca lleváramos a extraños a la casa, hmm  
–¡No exageres! ¡¿Qué podría hacernos ella?  
–Buen punto, un… pero aun así no podemos, que tal que ya tiene familia, solo sería cuestión que vengan a buscarla y…  
–¡No podemos dejarla aquí a su suerte, podría morir!  
–Está bien –bufó Deidara pesadamente– Pero sólo será una noche, hmm

–0–

Ino y Deidara corrían entre la gente, que era cruelmente mutilada por un shinobi de tez azul, que vestía una capa negra con nubes rojas. El rubio cargaba con la pequeña Sakura, ya de once años. Ambos corrían tan rápido como el viento, pero fueron alcanzados por otro shinobi. Este también portaba la capa negra con nubes rojas, pero lucía más joven que el primero.

–No intenten resistirse –habló con voz fría un azabache– si nos entregan los pergaminos nadie más saldrá herido  
–Hmp –se burló Deidara– ¡Hazme reír, un! Ustedes los Akatsuki no son más que un montón de asesinos que no les importa matar personas con tal de lograr sus propósitos, hmm  
–Deidara –habló Ino, presa del pánico– no lo provoques  
–¡No te preocupes, hermana, un! Tú pon a salvo a Sakura y yo me encargaré de él ¿entendido?  
–¡Hai!

Sakura bajó de los brazos de Deidara y corrió a donde Ino estaba, pero antes de ello, el shinobi de tez azul apareció tras ellas, tomándolas a ambas de rehenes.

–0–

Fuego, lluvia, polvo, sangre y algunos gritos de dolor llenaban el lugar: una villa entera quedaba reducida a escombros. Aparte de eso, una pequeña pelirrosa de unos once años lloraba sobre dos cadáveres. Ambos eran rubios, un hombre y una mujer, de 17 años de edad. El de tez azul cargaba con una enorme espada, en tanto que el otro shinobi tenía dos pergaminos que había sacado de entre las ropas de ambos occisos.

–Matémosla de una vez para que podamos largarnos –espetó el azul con una sonrisa malévola  
–No, Kisame –espetó fríamente el azabache– No vale la pena  
–Tú como siempre tan compasivo ¿no, Itachi?

_"__Tú como siempre tan compasivo ¿no, Itachi?"_ resonaron las palabras del shinobi en la mente de Sakura

–Itachi –habló la pequeña en un hilo de voz, dirigiendo la mirada al joven azabache– ¿Por qué?

Este solo la miró sin inmutarse.

–Vámonos –ordenó, y luego de ello los dos hombres se marcharon  
–¡ITACHI! –gritó ella, aferrándose a los dos cadáveres, bajo la luz de la luna

–0–0–0–0–0–0–0–0–0–0–0–0–0–0–0–0–0–0–

–Él prometió que jamás me lastimaría –dijo la prisionera, con la mirada baja– pero rompió su promesa cuando me quitó a mis hermanos, hmm  
–Esos dos bastardos no eran nada tuyo –respondió Sasuke– Bien pudieron abandonarte a tu suerte o deshacerse de ti cuando se les presentara la oportunidad… además, tú eres una Uchiha… deberías sentirte orgullosa de ello  
–¡No más! ¡Yo soy Sakura Yamanaka, y no, no me siento orgullosa de ser portadora de este maldito mal al que ustedes llaman Sharingan, hmm! –chilló la kunoichi, furiosa–¡Además, Ino y Deidara me amaron más de lo que pudo haberlo hecho cualquier Uchiha!

_**Through the summer  
through the fields of snow  
no one will ever go**_

_**(Durante el verano  
A través de los campos de nieve  
Nadie irá nunca)**_

Los cuatro jóvenes que peleaban no eran nada más ni nada menos que los dos exiliados de Suna, un pequeño ANBU de Konoha y el joven Hokage. Todos ponían el corazón en ello: Sasuke contra Naruto, y Sakura contra Itachi. Golpeaban, corrían, esquivaban, saltaban, en fin, todo cuanto pudieran hacer con tal de demostrar su valía y vencer.

Las horas transcurrían lentamente y ninguno de los cuatro se daba por vencido, no: Sakura, aun aferrada a los cadáveres de sus hermanos, juró que se vengaría, así fuera lo último que hiciera; Naruto, por su parte, también prometió que lucharía incondicionalmente con toda el alma, para que ella lograra su objetivo, aunque muy en el fondo él solo deseaba su reconocimiento; en tanto, Sasuke le mostraría a su hermano de lo que era capaz; y finalmente Itachi, quien solo tenía un propósito: proteger a su amada aldea, aunque tuviera que derrotar a aquella mujer que fuera su mejor amiga tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, y por otra parte, también quería enmendar los errores que había cometido en el pasado: el asesinato de su clan (a excepción de sus padres, ambos muertos por causas aparentemente desconocidas), su traición a la aldea y posteriormente a ese grupo de criminales llamado Akatsuki… toda una misión encomendada por sus superiores y cumplida satisfactoriamente, le habían hecho obtener el título de Hokage, pero en el proceso había creado sentimientos de resentimiento y odio en dos personas especiales para él: Sasuke y Sakura.

Golpeaban, corrían, esquivaban, saltaban, en fin, todo cuanto pudieran hacer con tal de demostrar su valía y vencer. El primer caído, Sasuke Uchiha: este fue víctima de una trampa que Sakura le había tendido.

–¡Katsu! –pronunció ella

Y al instante decenas de figuras de arcilla enterradas en el suelo explotaron, distrayendo por una milésima de segundo al Uchiha. La kunoichi de Suna tomó ventaja de esto y, con la posición de manos correspondiente, cambió de cuerpo con él, tal y como su fallecida hermana Ino le enseñara hace siete años. Pero no fue lo único que hizo: Sakura había perfeccionado ese jutsu, consiguiendo no solo el cambio, sino que asimismo logró hacerlo sin abandonar el suyo. Cuando todavía vivía en Suna, aprendió una técnica prohibida, capaz de dividir el alma en cuantas partes fuese necesario. Gracias a esto, ahora las cosas daban otro giro: Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke peleaban contra Itachi.

Golpeaban, corrían, esquivaban, saltaban, en fin, todo cuanto pudieran hacer con tal de demostrar su valía y vencer. Aparentemente Sakura llevaba la ventaja: sabía a la perfección que el Hokage de Konoha no sería capaz de atacar a su propio hermano, pero Sasuke sí podía atacarlo sin ninguna contemplación. Sin embargo, está situación no duraría para siempre, puesto que Naruto había gastado bastante chackra y sus fuerzas empezaban a menguarse; en tanto, el efecto del jutsu que Sakura había realizado para tomar el control sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke también empezaba a perder efecto. Un rato más tarde la media alma de Sakura regresó a su cuerpo, dándole oportunidad a Sasuke de recuperarse y atacar.

Golpeaban, corrían, esquivaban, saltaban, en fin, todo cuanto pudieran hacer con tal de demostrar su valía y vencer. El segundo caído: Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke Uchiha lo atravesó con un sable que formó con su chackra.

–¡NARUTO!

El grito de la kunoichi resonó como eco en todo el bosque, haciendo que decenas de pájaros que se encontraran ocultos, levantaran vuelo. Corrió tan veloz como el viento para atacar a Sasuke Uchiha, pero este fue más rápido y también la atravesó.

–¡SAKURA!

La respiración de la shinobi exiliada de Suna era cada vez más agitada; la sangre fluía lentamente sobre esa espada de chackra, evaporándose casi al instante; su piel se tornaba más blanca y sus cálidos ojos verdes como el jade perdían su brillo.

_**Her name is Stormwind  
she's the daughter of the raging sea  
Every night you hear her lonely song  
from across the bay**_

_**(Su nombre es Ventormenta  
Ella es la hija del mar embravecido  
Cada noche se escucha su canción solitaria  
Desde el otro lado de la bahía)**_

Los Uchiha caminaban de regreso a casa, dejando atrás dos tumbas, donde yacían los dos shinobis de Suna. A decir verdad había sido una batalla muy larga, pero al menos dos personas lograron sus objetivos: Sasuke demostró su valía frente a su hermano. En tanto, el joven Hokage cumplía su deber de proteger a su aldea. Echó una última mirada a aquellas tumbas, y luego puso sus ojos sobre aquel astro brillante.

–Lo siento, hermano –musitó Itachi con un deje de melancolía– de todas las cosas malas que he hecho, esta es de las peores  
–¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió Sasuke, sin mirarlo  
–Nuestros padres no se separaron como has creído todos estos años… en realidad Sakura los asesinó  
–¿Qué? –exclamó el ANBU, frunciendo el ceño– ¡Esa maldita…!  
–Ella no tuvo la culpa –prosiguió el Hokage sin inmutarse– fueron las circunstancias  
–¡¿Por qué la defiendes? ¡Esa p*rra solo quería vengarse por lo que le hizo ese sujeto que ni siquiera sabe quién es!  
–Sí lo sabe  
–¿Qué?  
–Ese recuerdo que te mostró estaba alterado… ese hombre en la oscuridad… en realidad era Fugaku Uchiha… nuestro padre

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de sobremanera al escuchar esas palabras.

–¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Itachi? –sentenció– Esa es una acusación muy seria  
–Ella tenía la capacidad de alterar los recuerdos a su antojo… así era como ella ocultaba su dolor al mundo…  
–¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? –inquirió Sasuke, dudoso  
–Porque… la primera vez que la vi llorar… lo vi a través de sus recuerdos… era él… y a decir verdad no era la primera vez que alguien la tocara de esa manera  
–¿Y por qué nunca lo dijiste? –arguyó Sasuke, colérico– Además, si pudiste acabar con un clan entero ¿Por qué no la mataste a ella también?  
–Porque… yo la amaba… –espetó Itachi, con voz melancólica, sin cambiar su expresión– así como también te amo a ti  
–¡No me cambies el tema! Aun no me respondes por qué ella mató a nuestros padres  
–Como te dije, no fue su culpa… ¿Te fijaste que, cuando peleábamos, ella procuraba no tocarnos directamente la piel?  
–Si… pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? –inquirió Sasuke, ya más tranquilo  
–Ella tenía una habilidad que ni siquiera yo poseo

Sasuke frunció levemente el entrecejo ante tal respuesta. Itachi, sin hacer mucho caso de la reacción de su hermano, prosiguió.

–Sakura nació con la capacidad de absorber todo el chackra de las personas cuando las toca directamente a la piel… –hizo una leve pausa para tomar aire, soltó un suspiro y continuó– su habilidad se activó en el instante en que él la violó… fue algo que ella no pudo controlar, y cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde…

El joven ANBU no daba crédito a las palabras del Hokage: le parecía absurdo que una pequeña de 8 años le hubiera arrebatado la vida a uno de los shinobis más poderosos de entre el clan Uchiha.

–Y eso no es todo… –siguió Itachi– Hizo lo mismo con Mikoto Uchiha y también con su madre esa misma noche… ellas llegaron al lugar justo cuando Fugaku Uchiha murió… trataron de consolarla, pero…  
–¡Al grano!  
–Está bien… el punto es que nuestra madre y la de ella quisieron abrazarla… pero su habilidad seguía activa y, eventualmente, ellas también perdieron la vida  
–De manera que por eso huyó ¿verdad?  
–Así es…

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, que parecían una eternidad. El pequeño ANBU trataba de asimilar tal información, en tanto que el Hokage esperaba pacientemente alguna reacción de enojo, furia, ira o cualquier otra cosa semejante, pero aquello nunca llegó.

–De haberlo sabido yo no… –espetó Sasuke con un deje de arrepentimiento  
–No te culpes –dijo Itachi, algo sorprendido por esa reacción, pero sin dejar de lado su expresión siempre impasible– de cierta forma le hiciste un favor… ahora mismo debe estar en alguna parte, reunida con sus hermanos.  
–Tienes razón… es mejor que nos vayamos a casa

Dicho esto, ambos hombres siguieron su camino.

_**Her heart is trembling  
like a leaf from a maple tree  
waiting fall the autumn rain  
wait it to fly away, fly away**_

_**(Su corazón está temblando  
Como una hoja de un árbol de arce  
Espera que caiga la lluvia de otoño  
Espera a volar lejos,  
Volar lejos)**_

Amanecía. El sol teñía el cielo con sus rayos del color del fuego, los pájaros cantaban, las hojas de los árboles caían al compás de la suave brisa que soplaba, y un aroma a miel y rocío llenaban el aire. Dos personas se encontraban sentadas sobre aquellas dos tumbas.

–Nosotros también debemos volver a casa… Naruto  
–¡Pero fuimos exiliados de Suna! No creo que les dé gusto vernos, dattebayo  
–No me refiero a ese lugar… quise decir… al universo, a nuestro punto de origen, hmm  
–Sakura… –espetó el rubio en una especie de susurro, evidentemente sorprendido por la respuesta de la kunoichi  
–Ya hemos causado suficientes destrozos… –dijo ella con una leve sonrisa– bien dicen que ayuda mucho el que no estorba, un… nuestra presencia ya no es necesaria en este lugar llamado vida… o al menos no la mía, hmm  
–No digas eso… sabes que yo no podría vivir sin ti, dattebayo

Unas lágrimas de felicidad rodaron sobre las mejillas de la kunoichi, y en un parpadeo esta se lanzó sobre el rubio, abrazándolo fuertemente.

–Ai Shiteru –susurró Sakura al oído del chico  
–Yo también, Sakura–chan –contestó este, correspondiendo el abrazo, de la misma forma

Dichas estas palabras, ambos juntaron sus labios para así fundirse en un profundo y cálido beso de amor.

_**Her name is Stormwind…**_

_**(Su nombre es Ventormenta…)**_

**FIN**


End file.
